


Make Some Room

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Coming In Pants, Community: spn-masquerade, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, F/M, Frottage, Prompt Fill, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: Momma wouldn't like John Winchester if she knew what happens when he comes to visit.(Written for the spn-masquerade prompt: Jo grinds herself on John's lap until they both come).





	Make Some Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kermiethefrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kermiethefrog/gifts).



> Jo is between 10-13. If that's not your jam, please turn back now. I recognize this could be/is viewed as a romanticized look at sexual abuse, hence the dead dove: do not eat tag. Realistic reactions aren't explored here (Jo doesn't show signs of trauma, mainly curiousity), and I'm aware of that. So please don't come at me with you discourse, okay?

“Come on, sweetheart,” John says, patting his legs. “Sit in my lap like you used to. We can watch TV together. I'll even let you pick the show.”

Jo’s tongue flicks out between her lips and she plays with her red checkered skirt. She isn't wearing tights underneath. Or even underwear like Momma insists on. John always begs her to take them off when he comes around and treats her real nice when she listens, so she does. The praise is what she's looking for. She melts from being told what a good, pretty girl she is. She knows John won't toss her aside. He looks at her like she's special and Jo _likes_ that.

John’s waiting for her to answer and she's ember-hot. She burns from the inside out - it’s how she feels when she rubs off on her mattress and pillow at night. John kept telling her she'd like it and he was right. She can't get enough of it, of how she clenches when she massages the sensitive nub between her thighs. How she has to bite down on her blanket or pillow to keep from crying out.

“Momma won't like that.”

John curls his fingers, eyes darkening like a demon. “I would.”

Jo’s breath hitches and she nods, movements jerky. “Me too,” she admits, barely above a whisper. “I guess we could… Momma’s napping.”

“Exactly, you got it,” John purrs, reaching out for her. “C’mere. Let's cuddle.”

Jo’s heart thunders in her chest as she climbs into John's lap, facing away from him. Her butt is snug against his crotch and the heat of him has her pulse fluttering. “Like this?” she asks, wiggling.

“Fuck,” John hisses, fingers digging into her hips. His penis - cock, he likes it when she says cock - is hard. “Perfect. You're perfect.”

Jo smirks and squirms some more. “Do you like cuddling with me?”

“Too much,” John growls, his cock twitching. “You're gonna get me in trouble.”

Jo freezes before shaking her head vehemently. “No. No I would never. I won't let anything bad happen to you.”

John chuckles, petting her hair. “I know, baby girl. You wanna keep me safe. It's sweet of you. Really, it is.”

“Baby girl?” Jo starts rocking and grinding again. “Does that mean I'm yours?”

John stops laughing - which is what Jo wants. She wants him to take her seriously. “Yes,” he groans. “Although I can't have you yet the way I need.”  

Jo turns around in his lap. She isn't watching the TV anyway. She lifts her skirt and settles back down on his crotch, this time grinding him bare. “And what way is that?”

John's mouth falls open and his head tilts back on the couch. “Goddamn, darlin’. I want your sweet cunt.”

“Cunt?” Jo asks, touching John's jawline.

“Yes, baby,” John gasps, reaching down to touch her. Gently brushing her nub. She squeezes on nothing, chasing his fingers. He lifts her carefully, fingers traveling over her opening. “That's your cunt.”

“How do you want it?” She grinds harder and more insistent as he snatches his hand away.

“Wanna be _inside_ it with my cock but you're too little,” John says and, god, he's _shaking._ “I don't wanna hurt you.”

“I want that, I want what you want,” Jo cries and hides her face in John's neck as the pleasure becomes too much. Her whole body trembles with it.

“Did you come?” John asks, gripping her butt. “Did you make a mess on my pants? I sure did.”

“Yeah,” she croaks out. Jo carefully raises her head so she can look John directly in the eyes. “Can I see your cock?”

“Jesus! Don't talk like that anymore! Your Mom will be up any second. Watch your cartoons, you hear me?” John says, gently pushing Jo off his lap. He stumbles, cursing and muttering under his breath then heads to the bathroom.

Jo tries to worm a finger inside her cunt as soon as she's alone. Maybe if she gets a few in John will rethink waiting. Maybe he'll get inside her like they both want if she can make some room for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Please don't leave prompts on ao3. Direct them to my tumblr: samanddeaninpanties.


End file.
